Every Heart
by TinyTinka
Summary: Who was Drake Parker before Josh came into his life? One girl knows. He knows her from the past. She knows a side of him he had almost forgot. Will she change his life? Will the young man who never believed in love found somone he had never expected? Read
1. Prologue

_**Every Heart**_

_**Prologue: Make a wish**_

_Every human is searching for love,_

_Every soul is searching for a soulmate,_

_Every prince is searching for his princess,_

_Every heart is searching for the same_

The night sky was full-filled with one hundred and a billion stars. The air was fresh, but not already cold. Birds were still singing.

The 12 years old, dark haired watched his best friend. Her shoulder-length red-blonde hair was blown by the wind. He searched for her face. She cried. He didn't saw her often crying. For sure, when they were younger and fought about a stupid doll or the last cookie, she often cried, but that was normal, after all she was a girl. Not a _girly-girl_, but a girl.

"Shh…" he whispered softly. "It's okay." He softly touched her shoulder.

"Nothing's okay, Drake…" she washed a tear away. "They…they…I can't believe it!" she stared to yell. He took a deep breath. She needed to calm down, he knew that. She was, well not accountable when she was angry. He was calmer than her. Very mature for his age. He knew that. His parents and grandparents always told him.

"Amber…I'm sad, too. But…"

"But what?" she cut in. "Drake…don't you realize what's happening? They took me away!" she screamed and than…finally broke down. He knelt next to her and hugged her tightly.

"I know." he simply said. He didn't want to realize what's going to happen. His best since they were born was going to leave him.

Just thirty minutes ago they happily watched _Aladdin_, her all time favourite Disney movie and then…her parents simply told her that she had to go to some stupid boarding-school, like every woman did in her family. Well, they both could've handled it, if that stupid school would be near to his, but _no_ it has to be in Europe! In London!

He felt his on eyes started to fill with tears. _No…I can't. _He knew he couldn't just cry. Not in front of her. He had to be strong. For both of them.

"You know what? Sometimes I'd like to have a lamp like Aladdin…" she whispered suddenly. He looked confused at her.

She continued. "If I had a lamp with a _Genie_ I just could make a wish…I could wish not to go…"

She looked at him. He beautiful light-brown eyes shinned through the night.

"Yeah. But if you had a _Genie_ you had three wishes…not only one!"

He smiled at her. "Stupid boy!" she lightly punched his shoulder.

He looked at the stars. "You know…" he said suddenly serious, "Wherever you are…you see the same sky as me."

She smiled briefly. "Yeah…"

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Drake?" she whispered. He didn't look up. "Yeah?"

"Promise me something…"

"Everything for you."

"Promise…that you'll always be yourself….promise that you'll go your own way…and promise not to forget me."

He softly squeezed her hand. "I promise."


	2. A Total Normal Day right?

_**7 years later….**_

_**Chapter 1 – A Total Normal Day….right?**_

Josh Nichols raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He looked at his underwear, like he did it every couple of weeks during the last few years. It was always the same game.

"Pink…" he whispered angry. He opened the door.

"MEGAN!!!" he screamed. Everyday she played another dirty trick on him. But the pink underwear was her favourite that he could tell.

But after all, he smiled, he loved his step-sister no matter what.

He remembered how upset he was when his father told him he wanted to get married again and that they had to move inn with his new wife and her kids. He was so mad, but decided to make the best out of this situation.

And what happened? He was happier than ever before.

His dad's marriage with Audrey Parker was the best thing that ever happened in his life.

He loved her and he loved his new siblings.

Megan, the dark-haired, smart and cute girl who was now his sister. Mostly, she was like the devil in person, but when he really needed her, he knew he could count on her.

Than there was Drake. A handsome, popular musician. He was the cool guy at school. Every girl loved him. Sometimes Josh got really jealous. He shook his head. Drake was really special. He tried always to be the cool one, the flirter and _Casanova_, but Josh knew he has a different side.

He cared a lot about his friends and his family. When anybody needed help, Drake always tried his best. Well, his plans were always…too rash and they never really worked out, but he tried his best.

He had never imagined being friends, even less in the same family with someone like Drake Parker, but he was glad he was. They had there problems at the beginning, sure, but Josh never wished for a better friend or even a better brother.

Josh turned around. A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Man…what's the hell is wrong with you? You're staring at the blanket…for already ten minutes now."

Drake looked at his brother. Not worried, just confused. But that was Drake.

"Oh, hey brother!", he shoot him a strange, goofy smile.

"Man…you're flirting with me?", Drake asked scared.

"Haha very funny, Drake.", Josh snapped. "I just thought about…well the past. You know when our parents decided to get married and…"

"Yes. Very cute, Josh…", he said sarcastically. Before Josh could protest, Drake recognized the pink underwear Josh was holding in his hands.

"Megan?", he asked.

Josh nodded. "What else. She's the devil…"

Drake laughed. His sister would probably never change. Sometimes he thought she would play jokes on them when they're 30 or older. "Yeah. The Devil in person!"

"Hey…Josh…", Drake said with an undertone Josh almost knew.

"What?", he hissed annoyed. "You know…this girl I went out…"

"Drake…seriously, what girl? They're too many girls!"

Drake grinned. "I know."

Josh rolled his eyes. As much as he loved his brother, he really disliked the way he treated girls.

"I mean the girl I went out with last Saturday. Ya know, that black-haired sweetheart. She was…ha, so under my spell…she really…"

"DRAKE!" Josh snapped, " Come to the point!"

"Sorry. Anyway, that girl, Terry, she calls me every single hour. That's so terrible. Please take my cell phone and tell her that I left the country or something like that!"

When he finished Josh shook his head. How he hated that. "Drake, the poor girl has probably a crush on you! So, be fair. Tell her you're not interested…"

"Josh…", Drake slapped him lightly on his shoulder, "How often should I tell you that? If a woman is annoying…ignore her!"

"But Drake…"

Drake went to the door. "Thank you brother, you're the best!"

"Drake, wait!", Josh yelled at him.

Drake looked innocently at his brother. "What?"

"Her name wasn't Terry, it's Carrie…", Josh said tauntingly.

"Oh…"

Josh looked after his brother. _Unbelievable…_he thought. _He is nineteen…and he's still acting like a kid. _

Josh knew he was a lot more mature than Drake. He had a plan. He knew what he expected from his life.

He would leave for college and that in just three months. Drake didn't know what to do with his time.

They graduated from High School almost three weeks before. They were free. And Drake, yes he enjoyed his freedom.

He didn't think about what could happen next. He just lived his life. He made music, slept the whole day or watched concerts. Life was perfect for him know.

He still hoped to get a contract with some music label someday, but know he didn't care.

Josh on the other hand was very excited about his future. When he got his acceptation letter from Yale he giggled like a little girl and kissed one of the sofa cushions.

Well, thirty minutes later everyone could watch his happiness and especially his love for pillows on _youtube_…but that was Megan's way to show Josh how proud she was.

And yes he was proud, too. He worked so much that he really deserved it!

Drake acted like nothing special happened. It was something unspoken, but they both knew, it would be hard without the other one. They got so close during the last years and yes, they actually needed each other.

But they knew they had to live they're own lives. Soon or later.

Josh knew he had to go to Yale. He had to study and become something great.

And Drake? He knew he had to let him go. He knew it was the best for his brother. Drake himself dreamed still about to become a great rock star someday. But it wasn't so sure like Josh's big career. It was just a dream. And he knew that.

Drake entered the kitchen. He looked into the living room. No Megan. _The coast is clear…_

He reached for a banana. The whole talking about some "girl-stuff" made him hungry.

He took a bite. Josh was really a softie. He always rolled his eyes about Drake's well….many…many girlfriends. Drake didn't really care. He wasn't interested in serious relationships. His longest hold on for….he shortly considered….almost five months. He was impressed by himself. _Wow…such a long time…_he thought.

The girl's name was Carly. She was such…cute. He really liked her. He really thought about if he's in love with her, but instead of telling her the three _special words_ he broke up with her.

He knew it wasn't right, but he was just…a kind of not ready for telling someone…_that._

Josh was really angry with him. He asked for his reasons for…over a hundred times. Drake wasn't sure if he just should tell Josh that he was some kind of scared, so he always replied his typical "Drake-answer":

"There are so many girls out there. I can't take respond to make them all unhappy. You know dude, I am Drake!"

He took another bite from his banana. _Yeah…instead of hurting some stupid Terry…that was her name wasn't it? …Whatever…instead of hurting some silly girls I'm not interested in, I've hurt the only girl I've ever cared about…great._

Suddenly he held on. _The only girl?_

There was a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but it felt like something he knew before.

Josh walked downstairs. "Hey, brother. Can we talk?"

Drake took the last bite from his banana and murmured something Josh could barley understood. "What?" he asked a little bit disgusted, 'cause you could see a part of the squished banana in Drake's mouth.

Drake swallowed the last bite of his banana down. "I said: If you wanna talk about that Terry-girl again, then I'm not interested."

"But Drake! I don't want to break the girl's heart, because you're too…too busy with yourself! And her name was Carrie!"

"Yeah…sure Carrie." he said really uninterested.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Drake, please…listen I – "

"No, Josh…" Drake cut in, "I'm not in the mood, really." he yawned.

"You are not in the mood?" Josh asked a little bit angry now.

"Yeah. It's such a beautiful day. Why should we ruin it?" he said easily.

"But Drake – "

"Ahahaha, Joshi…" Drake held his hand upon Josh's mouth. "Don't talk that much. Let's go out here. Ya know, have some fun!"

With these last words he left the kitchen and turned to the entrance.

Josh's eyes followed him. He took a deep breath and followed his brother. _Maybe he's right…_

Drake went outside. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing. Audrey and Walter were on a visit at Aunt Katherine's (sure they were not really happy about that) and there was no Megan to bother them. Just a perfect day!

"So…what should we do, now?" Josh asked.

"Mmh…I don't know. Have an adventure." he said amused.

"Uhm…okay."

Drake walked down the street. Josh simply followed. The day was perfect sure…but a way too quiet. Nothing was new. Everything was so…normal….and simply boring.

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave the TV…_, Drake thought kinda bored.

His eyes went to the other side of the street. Some kids were playing with a ball. An old lady walked home with her shopping bags. A girl looked around like she was searching for something.

His eyes stayed at the girl. She was good-looking. Not that plastic some of his…_girlfriends_ looked like. She looked very naturally. She wore simple sneakers, blue jeans and a black top. Her long, red-blonde hair plaited to a queue.

_That girl…did I saw her somewhere else?_

He couldn't help it, but he could swear he saw the girl before. He just didn't remember where.

And there it was. The strange feeling in his stomach. Again.

"What are you watching?" Josh's voice brought him back to the reality.

"Huh? Nothing. There's nothing."

Josh followed Drake's look. His eyes caught the girl.

"Drake!" he punched lightly his shoulder. "I can't believe it! You haven't make things clear with your last…_date_ and now you're watching another girl…" he stopped suddenly and sized the girl up. "You are watching that really, really cute girl!" he finished.

Drake eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah…but NOT because she's cute, like you're doing it!"

Josh blushed a little. "I'm watching her because she looked very…" he couldn't finished his sentence.

Josh jiggled like some maniac at his arm. "Drake…she's coming to us!"

Drake looked at the girl. The feeling in his stomach grew more and more.

"Hi..." she said a little bit shyly.

"Hi…" Josh replied, still blushed.

Drake didn't say anything. He just looked at her and tried to remember where he could have seen her before.

"Uhm…I'm sorry, but could you help me, please?" the girl asked.

"Sure.", Josh responded friendly as always.

The girl portended at a house. Josh followed her trigger finger and…much too his surprise she portended at…_his_ house.

"Uhm…you know if the _Parker-family_ is still living there?" she asked hopefully.

Even before Josh could answer her Drake began to speak.

"What do you want from them?" he asked, a little bit too harsh, Josh thought.

The girl shrunk back. She was a little bit confused about his, well his tone against her. She didn't do something wrong.

"Draaake…" Josh hissed, "Be nice. She just asked…"

"Fine. So what do you want?" he asked again. Not harsh, just annoyed, but this was more Josh's fault than hers.

"Well, that's something I want tell _them_." she answered, not so shyly like before.

Josh saw it on Drake's face. He got angry. "Girl, listen. I am a Parker, okay? So I'm asking again. What. Do. You. Want. From. My. Family?"

Her eye's got wide. She stared at him. "You…you are…Drake Parker?" she almost screamed the last words out.

He was a little bit confused. She seemed to know him. _Oh…please. Not some stupid ex-girlfriend I already forgot…_

Josh looked at Drake. "Do you know her?" he whispered to his ear.

"I really don't know." He looked at the girl. She was still staring at him.

"Hey, sorry but…who are you?"

She didn't respond. Drake walked a few steps against her.

"Are you a friend of Megan? Or a cousin I can not remember? Or…"

"Stop asking." she said suddenly.

She glanced at him. Her eyes had a deep brown colour. She slowly took his hand.

He didn't do anything. He just let her do. It wasn't a touch like many girls touched him before. She wasn't a girl he flirted with. No, she was…different.

She turned back. "I'm sorry."

"It's…well okay…I guess…." Drake said, suddenly softly.

"So who are you?" he asked again.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked a little bit sad.

_Oh no…that tone…after all she's an ex-girlfriend…_

"Well…" she continued, "It's been a quiet long time…I look different…you…" she mustered him from head to toe and gave him a small smile, "You look different…."

Drake was confused. The girl was talking in riddles.

She took a very deep breath. "I am…Casey. Casey Reynolds.", she finally said.

Drake froze. He wasn't able to say a word. _Casey Reynolds…that Casey Reynolds_

**Chapter 1 - End**


	3. Casey

_**Chapter 2 – Casey**_

_Casey Reynolds…. Casey. Reynolds. Casey. Casey. Casey._

The same words were flipping through his mind. Over and over again. _Casey Reynolds._ He stared at her. His eyes were wide. His face blank. He wasn't able to speak. He just stared at her. _Casey Reynolds._

That _girl._ That girl he tried to forget. No. That girl he had forgotten through the years.

Josh looked at his brother. Than at Casey. And back to his brother. He was a smart guy…a really smart guy, but he didn't understand anything. The whole situation was glanced at Drake. Hope shined through her eyes. She reached out her hand and tried to touch him softly, like she did it before. But this time it was different. He knew who she was. So he didn't let her touch him. He recoiled.

"Drake…" she said softly, "I know…this is…a difficult situation, but I…I hope we…"

Drake turned around and walked towards his house. She glanced at him.

"Drake…I…" she stumbled. She didn't understand why he acted _that_ strange. Sure, it's been a long, long time and she never expected a warm welcome, but _this_ was really strange.

He stopped suddenly and turned his head around. She froze. His eyes were so…so cold.

"Sorry, but I don't remember you. Bye!" he waved farewell and walked away.

Casey stood there, like she was rooted to the spot. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could barley breath. It was like a nightmare. A real bad nightmare.

There was Drake. The boy she knew since she was born. The boy she played with in the sandpit. The boy she told every secret. The boy who made her laughs when she was sad. The boy who watched every school play she was in. The boy she left when they're were twelve. The boy she didn't spoke a word to in seven years.

Josh was still confused. He looked after his brother. _What should I do now? Follow him or…,_ he looked at Casey, _talk to her?_

She felt that she shivered. She felt like she wants to cry. But there were no tears. She was too shocked to cry. The world just, stood still for her. She didn't realize anything. Not even Josh.

He eventually plucked up courage. "Hey…you…okay?" he asked carefully.

No reaction. She just stared forward. "Hey…?"

Josh touched her softly on her shoulder. She cringed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

She looked unsure at Josh. "It's…it's okay…" she said hard breathing.

Silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So…" Josh started, "Uhm…"

"I am Casey." she said suddenly.

"Josh. Nice to meet you."

Silence. Again. It was so weird. Josh scratched the backside of his head. She was just a _girl._

"So, ya know Drake?" he tried to sound cool. He thought that would help her to feel more comfortable, in some weird way.

"Where did you get that?" she asked sarcastically.

Josh smirked. She was no fool, he was pretty sure she wasn't.

She smiled briefly. "I know him from the past."

"Are you an ex-girlfriend?" Just at the same moment he bit on his lips. How stupid to ask something like that.

She laughed bitter. "No. I'm definitely not an ex-girlfriend!"

Josh took a deep breath. _Puh…thank goodness!_

"I am just…a friend…no…I _was_ a friend."

Josh raised an eyebrow. Since he knew Drake he was never just befriended with a girl. He had many, many girlfriends, but not a girl as a _friend_.

"So you are a fleeting acquaintance?" he asked unsure.

"No. I'm an old friend." she said and eyed Josh like he was crazy.

"You mean…just a friend?"

"You're kidding me? Why are you asking this again and…again?"

"Sorry. I just wondered, because Drake had never a girl as a friend. I mean as a _friend_ friend…"

Drake cracked the door. He threw himself on the couch and stared at the ceiling. _Casey Reynolds._ Again that name. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Why…?" he whispered. "WHY????" he screamed now.

He was glad no-one was home. He didn't want talk to anybody now. He was too confused. Too shocked. _Casey Reynolds. _

He threw a pillow through the living room. He was angry. Very angry. _How could she? _

He didn't understand. _Did she think she can simply come back…and everything is alright?_

He was angry with her. Angry that she came back. Angry that she came back when he forgot her.

He was angry with himself. Angry that he reacted like a little child. Angry that she could simply turn his world upside down.

_Casey Reynolds._

"I lived here." Casey said. "Seven years ago…I left."

Josh was very curious. He didn't want to show her but he was.

Casey smirked a little. Josh fidgeted like a kid who wanted to have his new toy.

"So you know Drake from your childhood?"

"Yes. We lived next door."

"Ahhh, so you saw each other often?!"

Casey laughed. "Often is good. We saw each other everyday. We spent every minute together."

"You were really good friends, weren't you?

She smiled sadly. "Best friends."

Josh was really maveled. He never knew Drake was befriended with a girl. Neither that his best childhood friend was a girl.

"What happened?" he asked. He really wanted to know. He wanted to understand why Drake acted so coldly when Casey signified.

"Well, my parents sent me to some boarding school in London and…well, we grew apart."

"I'm sorry." he said really affected.

"Me too."

Drake ran through the living room. He couldn't find any clear thought.

He said he didn't remember her. How he wished he wouldn't. But in reality he remembered every second with her. He just displaced everything.

But now, that she was back, he suddenly remembered everything.

All the nights they watched the stars together.

All the Sundays they watched cartoons.

All the pranks they played on poor, old Mrs. Carlton.

All the silly jokes they laughed about.

All beautiful moments they shared.

Yeah. And all the pain he felt when she left.

"I'm home!" the door opened suddenly.

Drake turned around and looked at his sister.

"What's up, boob? ", she asked.

"Leave me alone, Megan! I'm not in the mood for your childish pranks!"

Megan raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, boob. What's wrong with you? Did a stupid girl reject you?"

"Megan this is something you don't understand. Grown-up stuff."

Megan looked at her brother. Suddenly, she broke out in laughter.

Drake rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Drake! Hahahahaha….that was a real good joke. Just hilarious! Hahaha…I can't stop. My stomach…hurt….hahahaha…!"

And she was right. She couldn't stop.

Drake got more and more annoyed. He knew he wasn't the smartest. And definite not the best example for a _grown-up_, but sometimes he could be very serious. And he wasn't absolutely not in the mood to get messed up by his little sister.

"Megan!" he yelled seriously at her.

She stopped. She looked at him. He seemed very angry. She didn't see him often that way. The only time she saw him really angry was when Josh accidentally signed a contract without reading for him. "Drake…I'm…" should she really say she felt sorry?

"Listen sis, I know you're loving it playing silly jokes on me and so on…but today I can't take this, okay?"

She nodded. He was really angry.

Somehow she was worried about him. "Drake, you alright?"

She didn't show often how much she cared about her brothers, but at this moment she thought, he needs her.

He sat down. "Did you ever try to forget something?" he asked.

"I don't understand." she said confused.

"How could you? You're a kid."

He stood up and left the room. A very stunned Megan looked after him.

He lay down on his bed. He knew Megan was pretty smart for her age, but he didn't want to talk to her. _If she remember Casey? I guess she was too young…._

"So…who are you?" Casey asked Josh.

"I'm Josh. I already said this."

She giggled. "No. I mean are you one of Drake's friends or…"

"AHHH you mean _that!_Well, I'm his brother."

Casey's eyes got wide. "His _brother?_"

"Yes. My dad and Drake's mom got married a few years ago."

"Oh, Audrey's married again? Wow. Some things have really changed…"

"Uhm, Casey, you want me to talk to him?"

"I don't know. Well, so many things happened. I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I'm not sure if it was a good idea to see him again…after all…"

"Well, you two were good…sorry best friends and I think that's a good reason to see each other again." he shot her a big smile.

"You are really kind Josh. I mean you don't know me and you still want to help me…"

"You seem to be a nice person. And yes, you're right I don't know you. And I don't know what happened between you and Drake, but somehow I think he needs to make things right between the two of you."

Casey glanced thankful at Josh. "Thank you, Josh."

Drake was asleep. The whole _"Casey-stuff"_ was too much for him.

But…life is unfair. His dreams brought him back to the past.

"_What a beautiful necklace! Thank you Drake!" ten years old Casey cheered and hugged her best friend._

"_Everything for you, Case! Happy Birthday!"_

_She put the necklace on. It was silver with a little star on it. _

"_It fits you." he said and smiled at her._

_She looked into the mirror. "It's beautiful!"_

_Drake was proud. He found the perfect present for her!_

"_I'm hungry! Let's cut the cake!" he grinded. How much he loved cake. Especially chocolate cake! _

"_Alright. Mooommmm could you cut the cake, please? Drake is hungry!"_

"_Hey!" he pushed her playful on her shoulder. "I'm not the only one who loves chocolate cake 'til death!"_

_She laughed. "Yeah. But I can hide it better!"_

"_Kids! C'mon cake's ready!" Casey's mom called._

"_Yummy!" Drake clapped his hands._

_Casey rolled her eyes. "You'll see. One day…you're round like a water polo!"_

_Drake ignored her. He was too busy with the cake. _

_When Drake was finally ready with eating…and that was a pretty long time, they left to the garden. The sat down in the grass and were looking at the sky. _

_It was almost dark and they could see a few stars._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Casey asked._

"_Yeah.", he replied shortly. He didn't say it but his stomach hurts a little. Too much cake!_

"_I hope every birthday will be like that."_

"_I'm sure it will."_

"_Yeah. Just you and me…and the stars." she smiled at him_

"_Don't forget the cake!"_

_She laughed. "Yeah. And the cake! Satisfied?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_You know…" he said softly, "I will always be your best friend, Case."_

"_Yes. Surely."_

**Chapter 2 - End**


End file.
